wikikorpediafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
미디어위키:Gadget-popups-strings-ko.js
// ////////////////////////////////////////////////// // Translatable strings ////////////////////////////////////////////////// // // See instructions at // http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation_popups/Translation popupStrings = { ///////////////////////////////////// // summary data, searching etc. ///////////////////////////////////// 'article': '문서', 'category': 'ㅇ분류', 'categories': '분류', 'image': '그림', 'images': '그림', 'stub': '토막글', 'section stub': '부분 토막글', 'Empty page': '빈 문서', 'kB': 'kB', 'bytes': '바이트', 'day': '일', 'days': '일', 'hour': '시간', 'hours': '시간', 'minute': '분', 'minutes': '분', 'second': '초', 'seconds': '초', 'week': '주', 'weeks': '주', 'search': '검색', 'SearchHint': '영어 위키백과에서 %s 항목을 포함한 문서 검색', 'web': '웹', 'global': 'global', 'globalSearchHint': '다른 언어판 위키백과에서 %s 검색', 'googleSearchHint': '구글에서 %s 검색', 'more...': 'more...', ///////////////////////////////////// // article-related actions and info // (some actions also apply to user pages) ///////////////////////////////////// 'actions': '메뉴', ///// view articles and view talk 'popupsMenu': '설정', 'enable previews': '미리보기 사용', 'disable previews': '미리보기 해제', 'togglePreviewsHint': '이 문서에서 보는 팝업은 미리보기를 하지 않게 합니다.', 'toggle previews': '미리보기 보기', 'reset': '초기화', 'disable': '팝업 해제', 'disablePopupsHint': '이 문서에서 팝업 해제. 다시 나오게 하려면 새로고침하면 됩니다.', 'historyfeedHint': '이 문서의 최근 바뀜의 RSS 피드.', 'purgePopupsHint': '팝업 초기화. 팝업에 사용된 캐시도 함께 지웁니다.', 'PopupsHint': '팝업 초기화. 팝업에 사용된 캐시도 함께 지웁니다.', 'spacebar': '스페이스', 'view': '보기', 'view article': '문서 보기', 'viewHint': '%s 문서로 이동', 'talk': '토론', 'talk page': '토론 문서', 'this revision': '이 판', 'revision %s of %s': '%s 판, %s', 'Revision %s of %s': '%s 판, %s', 'the revision prior to revision %s of %s': '$2의 $1의 이전 판', 'Toggle image size': '클릭하면 크기 바꾸기', 'del': 'del', ///// delete, protect, move 'delete': '삭제', 'deleteHint': '%s 문서를 삭제', 'undeleteShort': '취소', 'UndeleteHint': '%s의 삭제 기록 보기', 'protect': '보호', 'protectHint': '%s 문서의 편집 권한을 바꾸기', 'unprotectShort': '해제', 'unprotectHint': '%s 문서의 편집 권한을 모든 사용자로 바꾸기', 'move': '이동', 'move page': '문서 이동', 'MovepageHint': '%s 문서의 제목을 바꾸기', 'edit': '편집', ///// edit articles and talk 'edit article': '문서 편집', 'editHint': '%s 문서의 내용을 바꾸기', 'edit talk': '토론 편집', 'new': '새주제', 'new topic': '새 주제', 'newSectionHint': '%s 문서에서 새 주제 편집', 'null edit': '빈 편집', 'nullEditHint': '%s 문서를 아무 편집도 하지 않고 저장', 'hist': '史', ///// history, diffs, editors, related 'history': '역사', 'historyHint': '%s의 편집 내역', 'last': '이전', 'lastEdit': '이전 편집', 'show last edit': '마지막 편집 보기', 'Show the last edit': '가장 마지막 편집의 차이 보기', 'lastContrib': '최종기여', 'last set of edits': '마지막 기여 보기', 'lastContribHint': '가장 마지막 편집자의 연속된 기여 묶어 보기', 'cur': '현재', 'diffCur': 'diffCur', 'Show changes since revision %s': '%s'+'판 이후의 차이 보기', '%s old': '%s 전', // as in 4 weeks old 'oldEdit': 'oldEdit', 'purge': '새로고침', 'purgeHint': '%s 문서의 캐시를 갱신합니다.', 'raw': '소스', 'rawHint': '%s 문서의 소스를 다운로드합니다.', 'render': 'simple', 'renderHint': '%s 문서의 HTML 버전을 봅니다.', 'Show the edit made to get revision': '이전 판과의 차이를 표시합니다', 'sinceMe': '내이후', 'changes since mine': 'diff my edit', 'sinceMeHint': '내 마지막 편집부터 현재까지의 차이 보기', 'Couldn\'t find an edit by %s\nin the last %s edits to\n%s': '%s님이 수정한 내용은 최근 %s차례의 편집에서 발견하지 못했습니다. (대상 문서: %s)', 'eds': '편집자', 'editors': '편집자', 'editorListHint': '%s 문서를 편집한 사용자 목록', 'related': '관련 문서', 'relatedChanges': 'RC', 'related changes': '가리키는 글의 바뀜', 'RecentchangeslinkedHint': '%s 문서를 가리키는 문서들의 최근 바뀜', 'editOld': 'editOld', ///// edit old version, or revert 'rv': 'rv', 'revert': '되돌리기', 'revertHint': '%s 판으로 되돌리기', 'undo': '취소', 'undoHint': '이 편집을 취소', 'defaultpopupRedlinkSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 비어있는 %s 문서로 연결된 바로가기 제거', 'defaultpopupFixDabsSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 동음이의어 %s 문서를 %s 문서로 변경', 'defaultpopupFixRedirsSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 %s에서 %s 문서로 넘겨주기 정리', 'defaultpopupExtendedRevertSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 $2님의 $1 판으로 되돌림 (이전판 $3)', 'defaultpopupRevertToPreviousSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 %s의 바로 이전 판으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupRevertSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 %s'+'판으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertToPreviousSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 $3'+'이 편집한 $1'+'판('+'$2'+')의 이전 판으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 $3'+'이 편집한 $1'+'판('+'$2'+')으로 되돌림', 'defaultpopupRmDabLinkSummary': 'NavPop을 사용하여 동음이의어 문서 %s에 대한 링크 제거', 'Redirects': '넘겨주기:', // as in Redirects to ... ' to ': '', // as in Redirects to ... 'Bypass redirect': '이중 넘겨주기 수정', 'Fix this redirect': '이 넘겨주기 정비', 'disambig': '동음이의', ///// add or remove dab etc. 'disambigHint': '링크를 동음이의어 %s에 추가합니다', 'Click to disambiguate this link to:': '링크를 추가할 대상을 클릭하세요:', 'remove this link': '이 바로가기 제거', 'remove all links to this page from this article': '문서에서 이 바로가기 모두 제거', 'remove all links to this disambig page from this article': '문서에서 이 동음이의 바로가기 모두 제거', 'mainlink': 'mainlink', ///// links, watch, unwatch 'wikiLink': '내부 링크', 'wikiLinks': '내부 링크', 'links here': 'links here', 'whatLinksHere': 'whatLinksHere', 'what links here': '여기를 가리키는 글', 'WhatlinkshereHint': '%s를 가리키는 문서 목록', 'unwatchShort': '해제', 'watchThingy': '주시', // called watchThingy because {}.watch is a function 'watchHint': '%s 문서를 내 주시문서 목록에 추가', 'unwatchHint': '%s 문서를 내 주시문서 목록에서 제거', 'Only found one editor: %s made %s edits': '편집자가 한 명 뿐입니다. %s'+'님이 %s'+'번 편집했습니다.', '%s seems to be the last editor to the page %s': '%s'+'님이 %s 문서의 마지막 편집자인 것 같습니다.', 'rss': 'rss', ///////////////////////////////////// // diff previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Diff truncated for performance reasons': '처리 능력 관계로 일부만 표시합니다.', 'Old revision': '이전 판', 'New revision': '새 판', 'Something went wrong :-(': '무언가가 잘못되었습니다.', 'Empty revision, maybe non-existent': '빈 판. 존재하지 않는 판일 수 있습니다.', 'Unknown date': '알 수 없는 날짜', ///////////////////////////////////// // other special previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Empty category': '빈 분류', 'Category members (%s shown)': '이 분류에 속한 문서들 (%s'+'개)', 'No image links found': '그림 링크를 찾지 못함', 'File links': '파일 링크', 'not commons': '위키미디어 공용에는 이 이름의 파일이 없습니다.', 'commons only': '이 파일은 위키미디어 공용에 있습니다.', 'No image found': '그림 찾지 못함', 'commons dupe': '같은 파일이 위키미디어 공용에 있는 것 같습니다.', 'commons conflict': '위키미디어 공용과 파일이 충돌합니다. 같은 이름의 다른 파일이 공용에 있습니다.', ///////////////////////////////////// // user-related actions and info ///////////////////////////////////// 'user': '사용자', ///// user page, talk, email, space 'user page': '사용자 문서', 'user talk': '사용자토론', 'edit user talk': '사용자토론 편집', 'leave comment': '메시지 남기기', 'email': '이메일', 'email user': '이메일 보내기', 'EmailuserHint': '%s'+'에게 이메일 보내기', 'space': '공간', // short form for userSpace link 'PrefixIndexHint': '%s'+'의 사용자 하위 문서 보기', 'count': '통계', ///// contributions, tree, log 'edit counter': '편집 내역', 'katelinkHint': '%s'+'의 기여 통계 보기', 'contribs': '기여', 'contributions': '사용자 기여', 'Contributions': '사용자 기여', 'deletedContribs': '삭제된 기여', 'DeletedcontributionsHint': '%s'+'의 삭제된 기여 보기', 'ContributionsHint': '%s'+'의 기여 목록 보기', 'tree': '트리', 'contribsTreeHint': '%s'+'의 기여를 이름공간과 문서에 따라 보기', 'log': '기록', 'user log': '사용자 기록', 'userLogHint': '%s'+'에 관련된 기록 보기', 'arin': 'ARIN', ///// ARIN lookup, block user or IP 'Look up %s in ARIN whois database': 'ARIN whois 데이터베이스에서 %s를 검색', 'unblockShort': '해제', 'block': '차단', 'block user': '사용자 차단', 'IpblocklistHint': '%s'+' 차단 해제', 'BlockipHint': '%s'+' 차단', 'block log': '차단 기록', 'blockLogHint': '%s'+'의 차단 기록 보기', 'protectLogHint': '%s'+'의 보호 기록 보기', 'pageLogHint': '%s'+'의 문서 기록 보기', 'deleteLogHint': '%s'+'의 삭제 기록 보기', 'Invalid %s %s': '%s'+' 옵션은 유효하지 않습니다. %s', ///////////////////////////////////// // Autoediting ///////////////////////////////////// 'Enter a non-empty edit summary or press cancel to abort': '편집 요약을 입력하세요. 중지하려면 취소를 누르십시오.', 'Failed to get revision information, please edit manually.\n\n': '판 정보 가져오기 실패. 수동으로 편집해 주십시오. \n\n', 'The %s button has been automatically clicked. Please wait for the next page to load.': '%s 버튼이 자동으로 클릭되었습니다. 다음 페이지가 로딩될 때까지 기다려 주십시오.', 'Could not find button %s. Please check the settings in your javascript file.': '%s 버튼을 찾지 못했습니다. 자바스크립트 파일의 설정을 확인해 주세요.', ///////////////////////////////////// // Popups setup ///////////////////////////////////// 'Open full-size image': '원래 크기로 그림 열기', 'zxy': 'zxy' }; //